Conventional glasses such as eyeglasses, sunglasses, and safety glasses, are generally designed to include frames bearing lenses to aid in vision, protect a user's eyes, or for aesthetic reasons. Such glasses do not offer convenient methods of storage. It can be a burden to carry glasses or to find a proper place to rest glasses. Glasses may break easily when placed in a pocket, purse, briefcase, or bag. Also, not having a convenient place to put glasses, often leads to a search to find them and sometimes even the loss of the glasses. Therefore, it is desirable to provide glasses which are convenient for users to carry and can easily be stored while not in use.